Little light
by Eiishi
Summary: Inuyasha e Kagome, sozinhos em uma noite chuvosa
1. Chapter 1

**Little light**

**Kagome esperava pacientemente, estava frio e ela se abraçou, tentando se aquecer um pouco. Barulhos estranhos ecoavam pela floresta, mas a garota não se amendrontou. Não se moveu um dedo do lugar. Tudo ao redor parecia assustador e vazio, mas nada estava tão vazio como seu coração. **

**Quase não acreditou quando voltou de sua Era e não encontrou Inuyasha entre os amigos. E pela cara que fizeram sabia o que tinha acontecido. Seu sorriso murchou na ocasioão e ela se censurou por não conseguir ser mais discreta. Achava que por ter ficado mais de três dias fora dessa vez, Inuyasha a estaria esperando. Mas não. Ele tinha ido procurar por Kikyou.**

**Nem sabia exatamente porquê estava parada ali como louca. Mas foi isso, loucura que a apossou quando soube e a única coisa que ela queria no momento era encontrar o meio-youkai. Suspirou. Pensando bem, não sabia oque fazer quando o encontrasse. Não tinha o que dizer. Ele já sabia dos seus sentimentos e não parecia se importar muito.**

**Dor. Se ao menos pudesse fazê-lo entender como era importante para ela. Só uma pessoa extremamente apaixonada para estar esperando em meio a uma floresta cheia de youkais, sozinha, como uma idiota. Era assim que estava começando a se sentir. Uma idiota apaixonada. **

**Dividiu-se em voltar para o vilarejo ou voltar para sua Era. Podia fingir que não tinha conhecimento de nada. E voltar sorrindo quando Inuyasha fosse buscá-la. Aquele sorriso que só ela sabia dar, escondendo toda mágoa que sentia ao vê-lo atrás de outra. Estava extremamente cansada disso.**

**Talvez devesse ir para casa, tomar um banho relaxante, dormir um pouco. A ideia do banho pareceu maravilhosa diante do frio incômodo. Fez uma careta. As coisas sempre se resolviam no final, de um jeito ou de outro, talvez estivesse exagerando em preocupar-se tanto. Era melhor deixar aquilo de lado.**

**- Kagome? - ela mal havia se virado quando ouviu a voz atrás de si. Petrificou. Já tinha decidido não deixar que ele soubesse de sua loucura momentânea. Tarde demais.**

**Respirou fundo. Não tinha sido corajosa o bastante para ter ido até ali? E tinha coragem o bastante para sair de sua Era e enfrentar youkais e sacerdotisas possuídas - fora do normal para uma adolescente de quinze anos. Uma pena que não sentiu a mesma convicção ao se encontrar com os olhos dourados. Olhavam-na diretamente, o que era incomum após ele encontrar-se com Kikyou.**

**Tinham um brilho profundo, mas não sabia dizer o que eles transmitiam. Estavam confusos assim como os dela. Um pouco tristes também. Essa constatação fez com que toda a raiva que Kagome tivesse sentido desaparecesse. Imaginar que qualquer coisa pudesse ter afetado o hanyou a machucava mais do que qualquer ciúme ou sentimento bobo.**

**- Desculpa, eu...- ela abaixou o olhar, procurando as palavras certas. Era estranho como há alguns segundos planejava matá-lo e agora mal conseguia olhar para ele. Queria poder ter alguma defesa e não estremecer a cada vez que se encontravam. O sentimento sempre parecia novo.**

**A figura desarrumada de Inuyasha permaneceu quieta a sua frente. Tinha as vestes rasgadas e os cabelos prateados perfeitamente bagunçados. Ergueu uma sobrancelha, esperando pacientemente uma resposta. A garota abriu a boca duas ou três vezes, mas nada saía. Já haviam se passados alguns minutos impróprios, deixando a situação ainda mais incômoda para ela. Estava fazendo um esforço enorme. Finalmente pensou em algo, alguma coisa a ver com deveres de matemática e rabo de raposa.**

**- Parece que vai chover - Inuyasha a interrompeu. Kagome se deteve, ele não parecia estar ouvindo o que ela dizia antes. Viu-o erguer o rosto para cima, para o céu escuro. Nuvens densas se aproximavam.**

***.***

**- Odeio quando você está certo - Kagome entrou com dificuldade na gruta, abaixando-se o máximo que podia na passagem estreita. Por sorte, lá dentro era bem mais espaçoso, escuro também. Inuyasha apressou-se em fazer uma fogueira e Kagome acomodou-se em um canto.**

**Lá fora o barulho da chuva era ensudercedor. Inuyasha conseguiu prever o acontecimento com seus sentidos aguçados de youkai - isso era uma das vantagens de se ter um meio-demônio por perto. Mas esqueceu-se de acrescentar que não seria uma chuva comum. Aquilo estava mais para dilúvio.**

**Kagome abraçou a si mesma como antes. Sentia ainda mais frio agora com suas roupas encharcadas. Mesmo com toda a rapidez, Inuyasha não tinha conseguido evitar que se molhassem. Ele nem tanto, sua veste vermelha especial o protegendo. Já ela, estava como um ratinho molhado.**

**- Assim você vai acabar pegando um resfriado - ele abaixou-se até ela quando a viu encolher-se mais. Seus olhos se encontraram. Onde estava toda a raiva que sentia antes, aquela vontade incontrolável de esganiçá-lo? Odiava isso, o fato de simplesmente olhar para ele ser capaz de apagar todas as suas dúvidas e preocupaçôes. Era como se só ele e aquele amor desmedido que sentia em seu coração existissem no mundo.**

**Inuyasha cobriu-a com a parte de cima do haori, Kagome apertando as bordas ao redor do seu corpo, tentando cobrir-se ainda mais. Sentia-se um tanto enjoada. Inuyasha notou o quão pálida estava, os orbes dourados arregalando-se em surpresa. Levou uma mão a testa dela, que queimava em febre.**

**- Que droga, Kagome! - ele ralhou, sentando-se atrás dela e circulando-a com seu corpo. Kagome não o impediu , apenas queria se sentir aquecida. Mas estremeceu ao sentí-lo tão perto. Ele ainda sabia o que era capaz de fazer com ela? **

**Aquela não era uma boa hora para adoecer, a chuva lá fora não tinha intenção de ir embora tão cedo. Inuyasha ainda se surpreendia com a fragilidade do corpo humano. Como Kagome parecia tão pequena em seu colo Tocou a bochecha no topo de sua cabeça, pensativo.**

**Até agora se perguntava o que Kagome fazia sozinha no meio da floresta, mas não podia negar que estava feliz em vê-la. Três dias que ela se enfurnara em sua Era e ele já estava vendo a hora em que teria de ir buscá-la. Mas a sua Kagome estava ali e seu cheiro doce invadia suas narinas. Apertou-se um pouco mais contra ela com o pensamento, aquecendo-se em sua presença. Era agradecido por Kagome ter aparecido em sua vida.**

**Kagome sentiu estremecer. Ele afundou o rosto em seus cabelos e ela se perguntou se era certo tê-lo tão perto de si. Aquilo estava passando do simples 'vou te aquecer' para algo mais profundo e perigoso. Ele não parecia notar como seu corpo masculino a deixava fora de controle, mas era assim que se sentia. Era diferente de tudo que pudesse ser normal. **

**Pensou que poderia colocar a culpa na febre ou em algum desejo delirante, mas a ansiedade estava sufocando-a de dentro para fora. Não podia esperar mais! De todas as vezes que estivera com ele só havia uma coisa que havia desejado fazer. Virou-se de uma vez, tocando os lábios nos dele com urgência. Ali não havia Kikyou nem Joia, apenas os dois e o descontrole de Kagome. **

** - K-Kagome? - ele gaguejou. Por essa ele não esperava! Sentiu ela apertar seu rosto, toda a resistência caindo por terra quando a língua feminina entrou em sua boca. Era doce e suave.**

**Continua.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Little light**

**Kagome pensava da onde havia tirado coragem para isso enquanto mantinha a boca grudada na de Inuyasha. Seu rosto pinicava de vergonha, mas ela não se separaria dele agora. O alívio que sentia a enchia de paz e a sensação só aumentou quando o sentiu retribuir, os caninos raspando de leve em sua boca.**

**Inuyasha a apertou mais firme em seus braços. Não tinha ideia do que dera na garota para ter um rompante daquele. E nem do que estavam realmente fazendo. Mas aquilo estava bom. Estava bom demais. E ele não queria parar. Quando Kagome fez menção de se afastar, ele rosnou baixo, ainda em sua boca. Capturou seus lábios com mais vigor e ela apenas se deixou levar.**

**Não acreditava que eles estavam se beijando! Sentados naquela caverna, Kagome quase sobre ele. Era tão natural agora que estavam sozinhos, sem Miroku ou Sango para bisbilhotar. Inuyasha parecia extremamente envolvido, como se estivesse de controle. "Fora de controle", Kagome finalmente conseguiu pensar. Assim que sentia toda a vez que se aproximavam e ela tinha que se esforçar para manter-se calma e não pular sobre ele.**

**- Você gosta, Inuyasha? - ela sussurrou quando se separaram, seus olhos cheios de desejo. Tocou seu rosto com carinho. Estava surpreendida consigo mesma, com os dois. Não achou que o meio-youkai a corresponderia tão apaixonadamente.**

**Os rostos estavam a poucos milímetros e ele olhava fixo para ela. Sua Kagome estava bem ali, sempre tão dedicada e apaixonada. Os orbes dourados brilharam de um modo incomum. Também estava tomado. Colou seus lábios aos dela novamente como única forma de resposta, deslizando a mão pelos cabelos negros.**

**A garota gemeu. Abriu os olhos, envergonhada consigo mesma. Inuyasha não notou o deslize, apertando ainda mais os braços dela, provando-a mais ferozmente que antes. Podia sentir o rosto dela quente, o seu cheiro se espalhando em volta de si, estava ficando difícil manter-se são. Ele tinha que parar, mesmo que não quisesse. Kagome tentou acompanhá-lo, mas sua boca já estava distante.**

**- Não...- ela protestou baixinho.**

**- E-eu não vou conseguir me controlar - Inuyasha gaguejou, corado. Não olhou para ela agora. Por mais que tentasse não poderia renegar seus instintos. E já estava no limite. **

**Um 'oh' exclamou-se na mente de Kagome. Estavam sozinhos e estavam se tocando. Era sexo que Inuyasha queria dizer? Ele ficaria com vontade de fazer sexo com ela? Suas bochechas coraram. Nunca tinha pensado profundamente sobre isso. Mas era o que um homem e uma mulher faziam. E se seu coração e sua alma já haviam sido tomadas por ele, não via problema em entregar seu corpo também. **

**- Eu sou sua, Inuyasha. Você pode fazer o que quiser - ela disse suavemente, tocando sua bochecha e contornando sua boca. Inuyasha franziu o cenho. Tentou ver algum rastro de dúvida ou insegurança na feição dela, mas nada disso havia ali. Só ternura e uma adoração implacável. Era mais do que ele podia suportar**

**- Ora, sua idiota - ele segurou a mão que o tocava. Kagome conseguia tocar tudo nele: sua alma, seu espírito, seu coração. Ainda tinha um laço com o passado, mas quando estavam juntos tudo parecia tão certo.**

**- Eu só quero te fazer bem - Kagome aconchegou-se a ele. Nem ela mesma sabia da onde estava vindo toda aquela falta de pudor. Mas os sentimentos estavam jorrando e isso não era de todo ruim. O resfriado também ajudava um pouco, ela estava um tanto delirante de amor e frebre.**

**Inuyasha ainda estava muito encabulado com a situação. Ela o fazia bem e ele a adorava. Não que fosse admitir isso algum dia para ela. Era tão mais fácil negar quando esse tipo de sentimento já o havia machucado antes. Mas sua Kagome sempre esteve ao seu lado, sempre o protegeu e o amou. Encheu-se de tristeza. Queria que tudo não fosse tão difícil. **

**Ela procurou seus lábios novamente e ele não a negou. Se não podia fazê-la ouvir, a faria sentir o quanto a amava. Tocou os cabelos dela e o pescoço, deslizou pelos seus ombros até tocar em suas mãos, sentindo-a estremecer com o seu toque. Enlouqueceu-se com a reação dela, seu último fio de sanidade sendo cortado.**

**Seus lábios foram de encontro ao seu pescoço, a língua deslizando por toda a base. Não havia mais limite algum. Kagome jogou a cabeça para trás e gemeu; surpresa e prazer se misturando de uma forma única. Sua pele um pouco suada lembrou Inuyasha de como ela estava doente antes. O pensamento o encheu de culpa.**

** Kagome não parecia se dar conta do próprio estado, apenas se deleitava com o que o meio-youkai lhe fazia. Inuyasha tinha medo de estar se aproveitando da situação, mas os gemidos dela o incentivavam. Levou uma mão por debaixo da blusa dela, tocando sua barriguinha, que também estava quente. Viu a menina estremecer e agarrar-se a ele. Ela o queria. Inuyasha ajudou-a a tirar seu haori de cima dela, olhavam-se fixamente e envergonhados. Ele seria cuidadoso, prometeu mentalmente.**

Quanta perversão! Nossa, é muito difícil colocar esses dois fazendo amor. Leitoras e escritoras de fanfics que o digam. É porque eu não imagino mesmo como em muitas fics, que do nada os dois dizem 'eu te amo' e pronto: lo sexo selvagem. Tentei levar ao máximo a personalidade dos dois, espero que gostem.

**nane-chan**: o fogo é meu ou da Kagome? Huhua'. Linda.

**babi**: gostou da continuação? OMG, é o casal mais lindo, não é?

**karoro-****chan**: animada ou desapontada agora? Eu me esforcei Haha', beijos.

**k-re-kagome**: e parei de novo! Ah, tomara que você aprove a continuação. *-*

Beijos nas lindas **Cida Taisho** e **jubs-chan**.


	3. Chapter 3

**Little light**

**Inuyasha raspava levemente as garras em suas costas, por debaixo de sua blusa. Se tocasse um pouco mais embaixo, Kagome remexia mais, e ao deslizar um pouco mais para cima ela bufou. Era prazeroso vê-la assim, mas ao mesmo tempo estranho. Ele próprio não se reconhecia, seu corpo reagia automaticamente ao dela. Era impossivel esconder que estavam queimando de desejo.**

**Kagome abraçou-se a ele enquanto recebia as carícias. Estava completamente envergonhada. Parece que finalmente tinha caído em si e percebido o jeito que estavam. E o que estavam prestes a fazer. **

**Um calafrio percorreu seu corpo. Se antes era completamente entregue nas mãos do meio-youkai, agora tensionou-se toda de encontro a ele. Aquela audácia toda de antes caiu por terra (e por coincidência, sua temperatura também). A garota escondeu o rosto suado no ombro de Inuyasha, tentando controlar as palpitações, arfando; o nervosismo bagunçando seus pensamentos. A chuva lá fora fazia um barulho ensurdercedor. Um relâmpago trovejou e ela encolheu-se mais.**

**O meio-youkai sentiu o corpo ficar rígido em seus braços e medo emanar dela. Seus olhos dourados faíscaram um tom vermelho suspeito. Tinha formado planos específicos para aquela noite desde que Kagome o beijou pela segunda vez: arrancar suas roupas e penetrá-la até que ela não pudesse nem mais andar. Mas, por mais animal que fosse, não faria nada que ela não quisesse. Mesmo traíssse seus instintos mais profundos. Reuniu a pouca sanidade que ainda restava e se acalmou.**

**- É melhor irmos dormir, Kagome - ele disse próximo ao ouvido dela, deslizando as mãos em seus cabelos, em um gesto protetor. - Você deve estar cansada.**

**As palavras não soaram tão bem como Kagome esperava. Estava hesitante, sem saber se deveriam continuar, mas ouví-lo dizer para pararem soou bem desagradável. Ela apenas acenou com a cabeça e ele soltou-a do abraço. Sentia-se sufocada. Mistura de alívio e decepção. Quando se encararam, havia muita ternura no olhar dele. **

**- Está se sentindo bem? - ele tocou seu rosto, as bochechas dela visivelmente coradas. Sabia que não era só pelo que havia acontecido, ela ainda tinha um pouco de febre e Inuyasha estava preocupado.**

**- Estou - a voz parecia triste. Havia o nervoso de estar com ele e agora aquele nó no estômago. Piscou, desconfortável e um tanto confusa. Tudo estava acontecendo tão rápido.**

**Inuyasha bufou, tranquilo. Tornou-se sério ao analisar o rostinho infantil a sua frente. A boca estava inchada de seus beijos e os cabelos revoltos, a roupa colegial totalmente bagunçada - estava linda. Franziu o cenho; ele sempre a achou linda. Quando dava o máximo de si nas lutas que enfrentavam ou ficava brava em uma de suas brigas bobas. Sempre linda e com aquele espírito forte. Indestrutível. **

**Os dois não quebravam o contato visual, cada qual perdido em seus próprios pensamentos. Kagome ainda estava aérea quando ele firmou a mão em sua nuca e se aproximou. Permitiria-se tocar seus lábios apenas mais uma vez. Porque quando saíssem de lá, voltariam a ser Inuyasha e Kagome de antes, que se amavam , mas nunca demonstravam abertamente os sentimentos. Que morreriam um pelo outro, mas negariam de pés juntos caso alguém perguntasse.**

**Kagome aceitou o beijo de Inuyasha calmamente, aproveitando a proximidade enquanto podia. Sentiu-se agradecida por essa atitude dele, estava tão encabulada e desnorteada que não sabia qual o passo seguinte a dar. Simplesmente irem dormir parecia muito frio depois do que tinham conseguido partilhar.**

**Mexia a boca contra a de Inuyasha, tentando gravar tudo em sua memória, desejando que aquele momento nunca se perdesse. Franziu o cenho em meio ao toque; doía pensar em se afastar dele, não queria nunca perdê-lo realmente. Ele sempre seria sua escolha e seu desejo era estar com ele, não importava o que acontecesse.**

**Seus braços rodearam o pescoço dele instintivamente, como se ele pudesse desaparecer a qualquer momento. Kagome apronfundou o beijo, inclinando-se sobre ele, provando-o o máximo que conseguia. Não o perderia. Não o deixaria ir.**

**Inuyasha quem gemeu dessa vez. Ela agarrou os cabelos prateados, trançando os braços em volta da sua cabeça, a lingua deslizando de forma louca e selvagem contra a dele. Tinha perdido o controle mais uma vez. O meio-youkai notou isso e segurou em sua cintura, tentando centrá-la. **

**Kagome resistiu, mesmo sabendo que ele era bem mais forte. Ela já havia se declarado, agarrado ele mesmo doente, nada iria separá-los - nem mesmo o próprio Inuyasha. A garota subiu ainda mais nele e ele rosnou. Utilizando um pouco mais de força - não o bastante para machucar - forçou-a para trás, mas não para afastá-la, como ela mesmo pensava. Deitou-a sobre o haori no chão, ainda grudado em sua boca, seu corpo cobrindo-a com luxúria.**

**Suas mãos passearam livres dessa vez. Tocando suas pernas por debaixo da saia, seus lados. Agarrou com firmeza uma das coxas grossas e alisou sua pele. Via-a se retorcer por debaixo dele, nunca imaginou que um dia a veria assim. Precisava de mais. Apoiou o antebraço no haori e, puxando sua blusa para cima e o sutiã para baixo, deixou o seio livre para sua boca. Kagome gemeu alto quando ele a sugou; primeiro um, depois o outro, com uma fome desesperada. A garota se contorceu e afundou as mãos nos cabelos dele, agora ela própria quem tentava se centrar.**

**Sentiu os seios entumescerem e aquela sensação percorreu sua barriga e concentrou-se no meio de suas pernas. Kagome apertou-as automaticamente tentando se conter. Era muito, era demais. Sentia-se molhar lá embaixo, vergonha e prazer se misturando, se confrontando dentro dela.**

**Inuyasha percebeu a reação, ela apertando-o com as pernas, o cheiro que ele sentia antes ficando bem mais forte. Depositou um beijo em sua boca ao mesmo tempo que levava a mão para lá, aquele lugar que o chamava insistentemente. Kagome arregalou os olhos. E petrificou. Os dedos de Inuyasha caminharam sobre sua calcinha, que ficou ainda mais úmida com o movimento. **

**Um 'não!' exclamou-se na mente de Kagome. Aquilo era estranho, era tenso. Ela não queria ficar assim. Mas era uma mulher e estava agindo como tal, mesmo que parecesse um absurdo para ela mesma. Suas mãos entraram por dentro da veste branca dele, tocando cada músculo, sentindo a pele dele com carinho. Buscava apoio e razões sólidas no corpo dele. Porque não havia mais como fugir.**

**E nem mesmo Inuyasha notaria o dilema dessa vez. Estava hipnotizado, incapaz de prestar atenção em algo que não fosse aquele cheiro ou os leves arrepios que Kagome dava. Lambia seu pescoço e mexia em sua calcinha semse dar conta de mais nada. A sensação foi crescendo e a garota se retesou. Ele movia os dedos ritmicamente e vez ou outra raspava em sua bolinha inchada. Brincava com ela, sem saber o que realmente isso era capaz de fazer Kagome sentir.**

**A garota fechou os olhos, as ondas de prazer vindo com cada vez mais intensidade. Todas as sensações viraram uma bagunça; a presença de Inuyasha, o fato dele a estar tocando, os seios duros e expostos, sua calcinha molhada, o ar abafado de gemidos, paixão e febre. A primeira vez que o viu e o imenso amor que sentia por ele. Kagome entregou-se ao orgasmo, na totalidade, sem culpa ou incerteza alguma. Depois relaxou. Não era nem de perto o que suas amigas tinham lhe contado, nem o que leu naqueles livros de romance. Era sublime, era maior. Era calmo como o mar depois da tempestade.**

**- Você chegou, Kagome? -Inuyasha a olhou, desnorteado.**

**O cheiro dela tinha se tornado extremamente doce e impregnava suas roupas, seu corpo. Sua mente. Ele não sentiria coisa alguma por alguns instantes, apenas aquilo.**

Eita, eita. Desculpem a demora, amouras. Essa parte foi difícil e eu estava sem net. Pontos positivos, pontos negativos? Esse casal me leva a loucura! Me adicionem no face para trocarmos ideias, é Daniele Cristina, uma moça de cabelos pretos e tem uma frase do William Shakespeare na capa. É que estou numa fase meio melancólica. Haha'.

**k-re-kagome:** ah, que bom que está gostando. Espero que eu não perca o ritmo e continuar te agradando. *-* me notifique se eu pisar na bola.

**Cida Taisho: **o email com seu face não veio. Espero resposta para podermos nos conectar. Declinação já vai, é que se não eu perdia o clima desse aqui. Até mais, linda da minha vida.

**Babi:** tem que dar um tempo para vocês imaginarem também, né? Eu imaginei dessa forma. Pervas! Kkk'.Eles são tudo de bom.

**karoro-chan: **awww, demais. Essa parte ficou mais pesada, é que o fogo da paixão está queimando, se é que me entende. Beijos, benhê.

**neherenia seriniti: **se fosse bingo, você tinha acertado. Ah, enrolei demais, vamos para a ação. Uhuu.

**nane-chan3: **com tanto fogo agora, dá para acender uma fogueira. Pega fogo, cabaré! Vishe, menos, bem menos.


End file.
